Secrets best left unsaid
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: When the Naruto series is flipped upside down, Naruto is really a girl and no body has a clue but sooner later secrets get loose how will this affect the other or will they never know find out here and please review!
1. Chapter 1

So_ what,_

_what if I'm a girl why should that matter?_

_Why does any of this matter, everyone is exactly the same..right?_

_Well. I'm finally going to do some thing about this._

_My name Is Naruko Uzumaki, and you'd better BELIEVE IT!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 ENTER NARUTO!**

Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. The ninja rose up to defend their villages.

"Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!" They yelled.

"It's getting closer don't let it near the village!" Another yelled as they desperately held their ground. As a giant toad appeared behind them looming over the forest and on its back was a man.

One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast, and seal it inside a human body. This ninja was known as the fourth Hokage.

* * *

Running through the streets was a small boy, with an orange jacket tied around his waist, and green goggles on his head, and in his hand was a bucket of paint. He laughed loudly still running.

"NARUTO COME BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Screamed two ninja that chased after him as he continue to laugh. Then he jumped from roof to roof while making his escape, still the ninja chased. Soon the crossed across the scene of the crime. The monument dedicated to the 4 Hokage was covered in an array of paints.

"Give it up your just bent because you don't have the guts to do what i did do ya losers, ya wannabes you'll never catch me HAHAHAHA!" Naruto screamed as he darted away.

"Fetch lord Hokage it's an emergency!" The ninja said as they started to lose Naruto.

* * *

"I hope your not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me it's Naruto again." Said an old man painting.

"It is Naruto again he climbed on to the great stone faces!" Shouted one man.

"He put graffiti all over the Hokage faces!" The second man explained rather angrily. The old man sighed out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile the other ninja still continued to chase after Naruto. Still leaping across the roof tops.

"Naruto hold on!" They screamed. After Naruto was sure they were gone he came out from behind his wood fenced color sheet camouflage.

"HAHAHAHA! That was too easy!" He chuckled as a ninja appeared from behind.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" He shouted from behind causeing the orange clad ninja to jump 3 feet into the air.

"AH where'd you come from Iruka-Sensei! What are you doing here!" Naruto huffed.

"No what are you doing here you're supposed to be in class." Iruka said

* * *

Later at the ninja academy

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto you've failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're screwing it up again." Iruka said to the tied up Naruto on the floor and in front of the whole class at that.

"Humph."

"FINE! Because of you everyone has to review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka screamed to the whole class, who replied to this with a class-wide groan.

"Alrigth Sakura here let's do it. Transform!" She yelled as a cloud of smoke exploded around her.

"Transformed into me okay, good." Iruka said as the smog cleared, and Sakura transformed back into herself.

"Yeah I did it!" She cheered. "Sasuke did you see that!" She asked her crush.

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka signaled as one of his best students stepped forward.

"Uh Good." He commented as his second student also transformed into him as well.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." His sensei said grimly.

"This is a total waste." His class member sighed.

"Yeah we always have to pay for your screw-ups." Ino another class mate scolded him.

"Like I Care." Naruto scoffed as he walked to the front of class with a smug look on his face.

"Transform!" he shouted as smoke started to surround him also, but instead he had transformed into a tall, woman with long, blonde and a rather large bust, an another thing completely naked. Iruka gawked at him, instantly paralyzed then falling backwards.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha that's my new jutsu!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka yelled.

* * *

"This sucks, loser." Naruto mumble while scrubbing off the earlier painted Hokage monumental.

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." His sensei said from the top of the heads.

"So what its not like there's anyone waiting there for me!" Naruto shouted back, while continuing to clean.

"Naruto."

"What do ya want know?" Naruto pouted.

"Well I was thinking, after ya clean all this up I could take you for some ramen." Iruka said, at this Naruto instantly perked up.

"Well that's some serious motivation!" He smiled.

* * *

Naruto and Iruka sat happily slurping ramen.

"Naruto, why did you do that to the monument? I mean you know who the Hokage are don't you?" Iruka questioned.

"Well of course I do, everybody knows they were the greatest shinobi of their time. Ya know the best of the best, and undefeated, and the fourth Hokage defeated the nine-tailed fox. He was the most amazing." Naruto said finishing his food.

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm going to be greater then any of them. Me Naruk- I mean Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" He finished before his sensei could say another word. His sensei just looked at him a smirk on his face, a look of pride and amusement in his eyes.

* * *

"We'll now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka said to all members of the academy.

'That's my worst jutsu, give me a break I'm never gonna pass!' Naruto inwardly panicked.

* * *

Naruto stepped forward, intent on graduating this year.

'Alright get it together Naruto you can do this, believe it.' He told himself as he formed the hand signs necessary for the jutsu, and the wind around him started to swirl.

"Clone jutsu!" He shouted , when the smoke cleared next to him was weakly made clone laying on the floor.

'Oh crap I did it wrong again!' He scream at himself mentally.

On the other side of the room Iruka stood, eye twitching.

"YOU FAIL!"

"Awww!" Naruto said grabbing his head.

"Iruka he's off but his moves weren't bad and he did replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja so we could cut him a break." A man with short white hair said to him.

"Mizuki the other students created at least 3 clones. But Naruto could only create one, and look at it it's pitiful I can't pass him. Naruto turned away anger obvious in his eyes.

* * *

Out side all the students gather almost all had passed except a certain solitary student sitting on a wooden swing far from the others.

"There you see him." A girl said to her friend.

"It's that boy I heard he's the only one that didn't pass." She replied.

"Humph serves him right, just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja." The girl stated.

"I mean he's the boy who-." The girl was cut off by another.

"Shh! We're not aloud to talk about that!" She said as they walked away. Suddenly Naruto looked up to see Mizuki.

* * *

"Iruka, there's something we need to talk about." The Hokage said.

* * *

"Iruka sensei is tough but he is not against you."

"Then why, why only me?" Naruto asked.

"He wants you to be strong."

"But this time i wanted to pass." Naruto sighed adjusting his goggles.

"Maybe it's because they know your secret _Naruko_." Naruto tensed.

"How?"

"It was a little obvious in my eyes, but I'll let you in on a secret of my own." Mizuki said.

"Huh? Another secret?" Naruto said in confusion.

* * *

"Iruka."

"Lord Hokage."

"I know how you feel, you grew up just like Naruto, alone."

Iruka dreamed about his conversation with the Hokage and when his parents died fighting the nine-tailed fox.

"Iruka! Wake up!" Some one knocked on his door, he opened it to see Mizuki standing there.

'What is it?" He asked feeling something was wrong.

"You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away! It's Naruto he stole the sacred scroll!" Mizuki explained. Iruka tensed.

"You mean the scroll of sealing! No!" He shouted.

* * *

In the forest Naruto had indeed stolen the scroll studying it carefully.

"Let's see the first one is multi-shadow clone jutsu. AH not this again I can't do this jutsu!" He shouted in frustration.

* * *

"Lord Hokage this is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!" One of the gathered shinobi cried.

"Yeah that scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets known only to our village!" Another man shouted in anger.

"If it fell into the wrong hands we could all be in trouble." Another stated more calmly as Iruka and Mizuki joined the group.

"Alright, bring Naruto here at once!" The Hokage ordered. All the ninja rushed off in search of the child.

XXX

Iruka panted hard still searching for Naruto frantically.

"Where would he go?' Iruka thought.

Heading out of the village however was Mizuki, an evil expression on his face.

'Now that I told everyone what Naruto did I can finally eliminate him, they'll be glad he's gone and of course I'll keep the scroll for myself.' He thought, his lips twisting into an evil grin.

* * *

In the woods Naruto lay on the ground out of breath and tired as he heard foot steps approach him.

"It's about time, it's all over." Iruka chuckled darkly.

"Ehehe hey." Naruto muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" Iruka questioned.

"Oh you caught me already not bad, your quick sensei I only had enough time to learn one tehcnic." Naruto continued.

'He's been out here practicing I can tell how hard he's been working.' Iruka thought to himself.

"If i can learn one thing fro this scroll I can pass right?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Huh, where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asked the orange ninja.

"Mizuki sensei said so. He even told me where to find the scroll." Naruto said in gasps trying to catch his breath. Iruka's face turned to a fearful expression.

"Mizuki!?" He said to himself. He turned quickly to spot many kunai hurling toward Naruto.

"Look out!" He said pushing Naruto out of harm's way. Taking all the hits for the boy as the many weapons pierced his body and pinned to the wall.

"I see you've found our little hide away." A voice from the forest called to him.

"So that's how it's gonna be. Mizuki I should have known!" Iruka shouted in anger. High above him in the branches of an oak tree Mizuki stood coolly.

"Naruto give me the scroll now!" The traitor yelled.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here!" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu!" Iruka panted pulling multiple kunai from his body.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself!" Iruka shouted in pain.

"Naruto he just wants you to believe him because he pretends he doesn't know your secret." Mizuki said in a calm voice as he held his hand out. Naruto looked back and forth between the two confused on who to believe.

'Secret?' Iruka thought momentarily before reacting.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

"Haha oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"NO MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted.

"You both have been lying! Your whole life Naruto you have lied and been lied to. Since 12 years ago.

"What? Don't." Naruto said collapsing onto his knees.

"Everyone knows except you. And about you you have lied about yourself go ahead tell us your secret starting with stop using that jutsu.

"Wait. NO! STOP! I CAN'T!" Naruto screamed.

' jutsu, what jutsu.?' Iruka thought.

"Fine I'll tell you what Iruka's been hiding first." Mizuki said.

"STOP YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka screamed violently.

"The secret decree is no one can tell you the nine-tailed fox is in you!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto's eyes widened.

"And you I'll reveal your secret my self!" Mizuki said jumping toward Naruto at an impossible speed. Naruto was frozen in place from the words Mizuki had just spoken, as Mizuki rushed forward hand out-stretched.

"Stay away from him!" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs. But it was to late Mizuki placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. Smoke flew from his body as Mizuki jumped back a few feet.

When the smoke cleared on her knees was a girl with long shining blond hair pulled into pigtails. She wore an orange jacket and a short orange skirt. She also wore black ninja shoes that came to a stop just above her knees. Her eyes were a sky blue and there were 3 black lines across each of her cheeks, she looked down at her hands and shouted.

"NO!" As she surrounded her self with blue energy.

"Naruto!?" Iruka shouted in fear and confusion.'Was Naruto a Girl?' That's right You will never be accepted no matter what!" Mizuki screamed at the girl.

"NO!" Iruka shouted again as he keeled over in pain.

"DIE NARUKO!" Mizuki yelled throwing a giant, steel star straight at her.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" Iruka screamed as the blond girl ducked. She squeezed her eyes closed when she heard the impact of steel against bone and flesh. When she felt no pain she looked up to see her sensei crouched over her the star cutting deep into his back.

Mizuki stared in shock at him.

"Uh. Why?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Because were the same, when I lost my parents no one seemed to care, they didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there, my grades dropped, I just wanted someone to know my name. But when anything I did in school didn't get their attention I started to do crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. And I know that's exactly how you feel Naruto. I let you down, I'm sorry." Iruka said tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, Iruka hates you he was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his family. He'd say anything to get that scroll from you." Mizuki said in a bitter tone.

Naruto looked away then quickly made a run for it.

"NO, NARUTO WAIT!" Iruka shouted after her.

"Ya know once she makes up her mind nothing can change it. She's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village." Mizuki said with a dark smirk on his face.

"You saw the look in her eyes, those are the eyes of a beast!" He shouted insanely. Iruka quickly pulled the star from his back, his eyes shadowed.

"no. Naruto isn't LIKE THAT!" Iruka shouted in rage throwing the large star at Mizuki, who dodged it quite easily.

"You're a joke, as soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the I'll be back for you." Mizuki said disappearing after Naruto.

"I won't let you." Iruka said struggled to stand.

* * *

Back in the village the Hokage sat in front of his desk looking into some sort of crystal ball seeing all the events of earlier unfold in front of his very own eyes. A little more surprised to learn of treachery, and of Naruto's secret he still acted rather calm.

"This is not good, Mizuki has a very big mouth. He made Naruko feel worse than she has ever felt before. It could unleash the demon within her. If she keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that has locked the fox spirit in could be broken. If this were to occur I fear for us all."

* * *

Iruka seemed to have gotten up and now he raced from tree to tree in pursuit of Naruko, who was running faster than she had ever thought possible, because her life depended on it.

"Naruko! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll hurry!" Iruka shouted chasing the girl through the forest. In a sudden move Naruko turned swiftly and delivered a powerful head-but into her sensie's stomach causing him to lose his balance and fly into the nearest tree trunk. Naruko landed roughly on the ground in front of him, exhausted beyond her limit.

"It can't be." Iruka said pulling himself onto his elbows while Naruko backed against another tree than collapsed into the ground.

"How did you know Naruko? How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki said appearing in the fakes place, as Naruko chuckled quietly.

"Because I'm not her." Iruka said as he appeared in Naruko's place.

"You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak! She's the one that wiped out your family." Mizuki shouted madly unaware that Naruko hide silently among the trees near by.

"I don't care you're not getting that scroll." Iruka said.

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it? Naruko is just like me." Mizuki mocked him a smug grin placed on his face.

"Oh, and how's that?" Iruka questioned.

"She wants the scroll for her own power and her own vengeance, that's how beast are. She'll pour all her rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" He shouted in Iruka's face.

"You're right." Iruka uttered. Behind the trees Naruko gasped in surprise.

'So it's true then, Iruka sensie never believed in me." Naruko lowered her head in defeat her rage growing stronger.

''That is how beast are, but that's not how Naruto is. She is nothing like that, she is one of a kind, works hard, and puts her whole heart into everything. Sure she messed up a few times but her suffering only makes her even stronger. So you are wrong she is nothing like the nine-tailed fox, she is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted in her defense. Naruko only silently smiled to herself thankful that all this time she was wrong, someone did believe in her. Mizuki stood in disbelief glaring at the man lying on the ground in front of him.

"You really believe that. Well Iruka I was gonna save you for later but, I changed my mind. YOU'RE FINISHED.'' Mizuki raged on sending another star straight towards an emotionless Iruka.

'So this is it huh.' Iruka thought as the orange-clad girl dashed from her hiding place and once more sent Mizuki flying. Iruka's eyes widend as he watched in silence as Naruko sslid to a stop in front of Mizuki.

"Not bad for a little girl." Mizuki looked up from his position on the ground to see a girl with eyes so full of hate for him.

"If you ever try to kill my sensie I'll kill you first!" Naruko said switching into an attack stance.

"Such big words for a kid to say. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" He shouted running towards the girl with the fullest intent to kill, but she stood unfazed as she made a new hand symbol.

"Take your best shot, I'll return it a thousand fold!" She said charging toward the traitor.

"Let's see what you can do!" Mizuki shouted back, as Iruka stared at the scene until his daze was broken by a voice.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruko's appeared left and right surrounding the entire area from the ground to the trees.

'Those aren't just illusions those are solid clones. She mastered an xtreamly advanced jutsu!' Iruka thought proudly.

"What!" Mizuki shouted maddly as he turned and saw no path of escape from the clones of which each shouted at him distracting him from battle. Soon he tripped backwards with no time to defend himself as all at once every clone girl rushed forward with a barrage of punches and kicks.

* * *

Naruko sat besides Iruka sheepishly rubbing her head.

"Sorry I got carried away. Are you okay Iruka sensie?" The girl questioned. Iruka snapped out of his speechless silence to answer her with a quick 'okay' before Naruko started to speak again.

"Hey sensei you won't tell anyone my secret will you?" The girl pleaded him.

"Okay I won't but I want to ask why, why did you hide the fact that you are a girl?" Iruka agreed in return.

"Well that's simple I just wanted everyone to look at me a different way I wanted to be known better and I thought that maybe as a boy I would be treated a little less harshly ya know." Naruko grinned.

"Well Naruto if that's what I should call you could you come here a minute?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village the gathered ninja reported back to find no sign of Naruto anywhere and were frantically talking together about their next actions when the Hokage confronted the group.

"There's no longer a need to worry." He sated.

"What?!" The group shouted in confusion.

"The scroll is safe, Naruto will be back soon." He smiled to the group.

* * *

"Sensie Naruto is fine and what is it?" She asked her sensie.

"Here Naruto you pass." He smiled giving Naruto his headband. Naruto stood stunned as the breeze blew her hair around and the sun rose lighting up the earth around her.

"And to celebrate I'll take you to get some ramen!" Iruka proudly announced. Naruko shook her head and smiled widly before tacking her sensie into a tight hug.

"Thank you Iruka sensie!" She cheered knocking him to the ground.

"Hey that hurt!" He said in cheerful voice. As both of them broke into laughter.

_Naruto from here on out the path will only get tougher;_

_but I don't want to ruin the moment,_

_so I'll tell you later over ramen._

* * *

Dawn: Wheeee done yay! Finally you don't know how long this took. The entire time I wrote this I had my leaf ninja headband on for motivation and kept it on till it hurt! SO this is a HUGE SUCCESS! sorry for all the mispelled words I need to fix my computer. ^^'

!NEXT CHAPTER: MY NAME IS KONOHAMARU!


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn: OMG Hey guys I am so sorry my computer broke but my story is super popular so I will continue and I want to thank the following for review/follow/Favorited!

hinatagirl0805

Isisx7x

GrimmyRayne

Kazemi Reikaze

Dominatus

.kitten

DarkDragon127

Feaniro

Dragon-of-Chaos

flim2010

Flashfox Tyrell05

cmshilly

Kai Alard

Lainblueraven

Minthardir

splitheart1120

Marso

SoundEdgeSanctuary

edgar12345

Red-Hot Habanero

wow that was a lot can you believe it! 19 followers 6 favorites and 3 reviews! You guys keep rockin this is so long I will have to make this a chapter bey!


End file.
